


Save Yourself

by FractumMaleficus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dark, Dubious Consent, End of s11, F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Blood, Rough Sex, Sex as a Weapon, dub con, i guess kinda, is probably the biggest one, kind of but not really, maybe non con, she's doing it to hurt herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractumMaleficus/pseuds/FractumMaleficus
Summary: After the world is saved, Rowena is lost. Alone without purpose, she tries to find one in the worst place possible. Lucifer never minded a damaged woman





	

In front of a full length mirror, gilded in ornate oak, a lone witch primped already perfectly maintained curls. The hotel room was similarly luxurious, filled with plush cushioning and heavy drapes. None of the appeal it usually held for her lingered, and Rowena shifted uncomfortably, deliberately ignoring how small she felt in the expansive suite. Running her hands over her velveteen gown, she strolled over to the couch and sat gingerly to have her tea. Barely a few sips through, she returned the china cup to the tray and resumed wandering around the suite.

Loneliness had never bothered her before, but recent events had really put things into perspective. After the defeat of Amara, the group had gone their separate ways. For the witch, it had meant slinking off to try and save her own hide. Hiding out in empty rooms until her son or those bloody Winchesters decided they needed her to risk her neck again. Things were turning into a monotonous cycle and she had lost all feeling.

Oh there had been a moment with Charles, but it was all for nought. Once again he had proven to her that relying on anyone else, especially a man, was foolish weakness. If she wanted something, she had to seek it out herself. Others were merely tools for her own gain, and she could save herself.

Even so, she was curious; when was the last time, she had felt something? Pausing in her incessant movement, she waited for insignificant fragments to coalesce into a clear image. Lucifer. Even though he had occupied a vessel with a broken halo, the archangel had stirred her heart and mind. That was what she needed. She would use him to reignite her flames, and then burn him before he destroyed her completely.  With a goal in mind, she hastily retrieved her crystal ball and began searching. He was close, in the same city and she would be able to get a taxi. After calling a cab, the witch began to get ready.

Always impeccably dressed, Rowena wanted to ensure there was no way he could reject her, and chose her gown accordingly.  The clingy scarlet material hung just at the edges of her shoulders, and dipped low into her décolletage. Admiring herself in the mirror, the witch turned slightly to see the milky expanse of her back mostly exposed under her hair. Dashing a matching shade of crimson over her lips, she grabbed her purse and strode out the door just as the bell-boy appeared to inform her that the cab was downstairs.

 

Around half an hour later, Lucifer sensed the witch at his door, though she took another few minutes before she actually knocked. Whether that was due to nerves, or vanity he wasn’t sure. Nonetheless, she had piqued his interest. If only because he couldn’t figure out if she were very brave, or very stupid. Surely she was smart enough to know he had only played nice while she served some use? Besides, he owed her a death.

Moving slow as a glacier to allow her anxiety to build – he could hear her racing heart – he finally opened the door, and peered down at the woman. Fiery hair cascaded in lazy waves as her green eyes rose to meet his; they were tinged with the faintest hint of melancholy, and the archangel nearly licked his lips at the realisation.

“Really Rowena, even I gave you more credit than this?” Folding his arms over his chest, he leaned in the door frame. Shoulder jutted just a little forward, he managed to tower menacingly over her despite the easy stance.

“Are ye really going to turn me away darlin'?” Fixing her expression, the emerald irises took on a lusty quality as she cocked her hip just so. Lucifer was mostly unaffected by her evidently well-practiced movements, other than a rising sense of curiosity. Of course, he acknowledged she was an attractive woman in her own right. If she wasn’t a threat to his freedom, he probably would have enjoyed keeping her to take to bed on occasion. Witches were notorious whores after all. However, there was that problem of the Book of the Damned. And that he still didn’t know why she was there.

Stepping aside to grant her entry, she brushed against him as she walked into the room. Icy eyes trailed over everything she had so carefully revealed to him, unashamedly looking his fill. He could tell from the change in her gait, and the loosening of her hips despite the tautness of her shoulders, that she was aware of his gaze.

“What do you want Rowena?” Closing the door, he stepped into the room behind her. Something was off, though he couldn’t tell quite what was wrong.

“You of course, dear. You’re a powerful man, and not unattractive.” A few feet in front of the couch, she rested her hand bag on a side table, and turned back to him with a sharp inhale. “Besides, in case ye hadn’t noticed, we’ve both been cast out.”

Ah, so that was her game. Suddenly it all became clear to the archangel. Cut off from everything she knew, and the people who had clung to her, she didn’t know what to do. Like a wave, she had come to dash herself against the rocky shoreline she knew so well. It was pathetic really.

“You honour me. It was a shame things ended as they did.” Voice a low purr, he stepped into her personal space and was gratified to see her flinch. Damaged women were not exactly a turn off to the Devil, rather they were something of his bread and butter. Besides, who was he to deny her desires?

Rowena tried to step away when Lucifer grasped her shoulders, but he held her fast and crashed his lips to hers. Instinctively she bit him, blood flowering over his lips, even as she rose her hands to press against his cold chest. Ignoring her protests, weakened by the way she bowed into him, the archangel pushed her backwards until she fell ungracefully onto the couch. Seeing him loom over her sent a moment of genuine fear coursing through her. For a moment she reconsidered being there, with danger so close she could feel his breath on her collarbones, but she stayed.

This was what she had come for. A moment of feeling, to prove to herself she was strong and dictated her own desires. She would let him go a little farther, wear her down just a bit more, without losing control. Sensing a change in her, the Devil pressed his advantage and surged forward. He knew what she was doing, playing some sick game with herself where she believed she had to lose, to truly win. Using him to hurt herself, and then she would pull away. Or so she thought. But Lucifer had his own agenda to tear down the insolent little witch, and she would not escape so easily.

Red marks tracked up her thigh, the result of him dragging his nails over her creamy skin, taking the dress as he went. Passing his hand over the spell in her leg, he briefly considered removing it and killing her once and for all. Something told him that was unnecessary; she would be far more broken by the end of the night, even if she left with her life. Gripping either side of her dress he wrenched it apart, and was pleased to hear the zip split. The entirety of her petite form arched closer with the movement, and he caught her by her perfectly styled hair. Shedding his jeans and boxers with his free hand, Lucifer positioned himself over her mouth and pushed inwards.

“Don’t get any silly ideas Red, or I will tear your throat out.” Unable to speak with him between her lips, all she could do was nod. As he bucked his hips into her, he could feel her throat stretching to accommodate him, not quite quickly enough. After several minutes she was gasping for air and tears had sprung to her eyes. Only when her struggles pushed her to scratch his chest until she drew blood, did he withdraw. Immediately, Rowena sat up and coughed, trying to breathe again. Glassy green eyes met his, and Lucifer was pleased to see her total submission.

Moving back down her body, he relieved her of the shredded dress until she lay beneath him in only her panties. She was beautiful, slim and toned, with round breasts and hips in perfect balance. What he appreciated most, was how vulnerable she looked, nearly naked and still gasping. His vessel responded eagerly to the sight, a sudden blood rush causing his erection to twitch. The devil himself noted how she looked away, even as her body responded to his touch.

His mouth enveloped her dusty nipple and sucked hard enough to bruise. As he moved to the other one, repeating the motion, his hand dipped between her legs. Even with the lace obstructing him, her wetness was soaking through. Whatever mantra of desperation was going through her mind, the witch was aroused.

“You really are pathetic Rowena.” He chided her, before biting the tender flesh of her breast. Blood once again marred his lip, but this time it was hers.

“Aye.” The witch agreed, wincing at the bite. Twisting her hips, she allowed his hand better access. He ripped her underwear from her, the pressure of the material before it tore leaving angry red marks in her hips and thighs. Two large fingers invaded her, and something inside her woke.

Beneath him, Rowena began to fight and writhe. Clawing and bucking against his immovable body. In all honesty, he couldn’t tell if she were pushing him away or pulling him closer. Not that it mattered, he would simply dominate her all over again. Pushing another finger roughly inside her, he ignored her yelp. The pointer on his free hand toyed with her lips, mirroring his movement right before he had snapped her neck months prior. Suddenly she shifted, using her hands to push him out of her body as she bit his finger. Again she drew blood, and he slapped her, before pressing a hand to her throat. She met his angered gaze, her eyes once more dead, and a strange smirk playing about her lips.

Tired of her games, he broke the illusion she had any kind of control. Forcing her legs wide, Lucifer pushed his cock inside her. Not wet enough, she howled in pain. Her muscles clenched, trying to push him out, but he just drove harder as her body went limp. Rowena’s eyes fixated on the door as the archangel’s hands and mouth freely roamed her body. She tried to fool herself that she was simply confirming no one was coming before she would save herself. Instead, she gave in, praying someone would save her. So she watched the door even as he thrust into her until she thought she would rip in two

As time ticked over, the door remained steadfastly closed, and Rowena was forced to acknowledge there was no one coming. Of course not, why would they? For now, they had no need of her, so she was left fighting tooth and nail to survive. It came back to her then why she had sought him out in the first place. Pulling her magic to her, she pressed her hands to Lucifer’s chest.

“Abite.” He was forced from her body, and collided with the opposite wall as a dull thud echoed around the room. Like an animated corpse, Rowena stood and gathered the scraps of her dress to her, just enough to be decent. This counted as saving herself, she supposed. With one last, bitter look, she stumbled towards the door. She was finished. No more angels or demons. Lord knew, she had enough of the latter on her own, without chasing them down. Perhaps she would retire, somewhere in the tropics, and ignore them until eventually she was overtaken.

Lucifer let her go. They had done what they wanted to do: break her down. He would get no more from the witch, and she would get only what she expected as she stepped alone into the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was not the foray I wanted to make into fanfiction. Particularly not doing this to a character I love. Blame it on a bad day? Thanks to passmesomepie for dealing with me as I try to write.


End file.
